bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Testament, Your Heart is Right Here...
|image = |kanji =遺言、心は此処に・・・ |romaji = Yuigon, kokoro wa koko ni |episodenumber = 160 |chapters = Chapter 267 (from page 16), Chapter 268, Chapter 269 (to page 7) |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears |nextepisode = The Cruel Arrancar, Ulquiorra's Provocation |japair = February 13, 2008 |engair = October 24, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Kansha }} Testament, Your Heart is Right Here... is the one-hundred sixtieth episode of the Bleach anime. Rukia Kuchiki recalls her past with Kaien Shiba before she kills Aaroniero Arruruerie. Summary As Rukia goes to attack Aaroniero, she apologizes to Kaien as she wasn't able to save his body from the hands of the enemy. She notes that she no longer has the will to fight Kaien's body and gets attacked by Aaroniero, who uses Kaien's released Zanpakutō. She defends herself with her own Zanpakutō, but it easily breaks through and it impales Rukia through her chest. Rukia then says farewell to Kaien. Reflecting on her past, Rukia is shown to be daydreaming and Kaien gets her attention by hitting her across the head. Rukia begins to argue with Kaien, but he simply tells her to get a grip and to stop daydreaming. Kaien then tells Rukia that they're going, and as Rukia chases after him she thinks to herself that everything around here feels familiar, but as she does this she accidentally runs past Kaien and he yells at her to come back. When she does, she recognizes the place as Mt. Koifushi, the place where she and Kaien first trained together. The two of them begin training, but Rukia ends up getting distracted and Kaien hits her sword away from her. Rukia's stomach suddenly begins to growl and she begins to get embarrassed, so Kaien makes fun of her and tells her that if she really insists that much, he'll get her something to eat. Kaien then throws Rukia's Zanpakutō back to her unsheathed, scaring her for a second, and Rukia tells him that he shouldn't do that since it's dangerous. However, he simply ignores her and tells her that she shouldn't be embarrassed about wanting something to eat. Later, as the two of them eat, Rukia wonders why she's even here in the Gotei 13 and Kaien tells her it's so she can fight to protect. Rukia asks him what she's supposed to protect, but Kaien doesn't give a good answer, only explaining that there's a lot of things to protect. Rukia asks for a clearer example and Kaien states his captain's view on life - "There are two types of fights. The fight for life or the fight for pride." However, Kaien points out that in the end what you're protecting is the same thing, the heart. Rukia tells him that what he said was lame and Kaien yells at her as he was trying to be serious. Kaien then asks Rukia where she thinks the heart is, but a confused Rukia literally points to where her heart is located on her body. Kaien goes up to Rukia and makes a fist, claiming that this is where the heart is and states that when you meet someone for the first time, you make a bond with them and that this is when the heart is born. He explains that if you were the only person in the world, your heart wouldn't be anywhere and he tells her not to worry as if she really wants to stay here with all her heart, then her heart would remain here. Kaien then tells Rukia that when she gets into a battle the one thing she must never do is die alone, since if that were to happen she wouldn't be able to entrust her heart to one of her friends and then there would be no way for her heart to continue living on. impales Aaroniero through the head.]] Finishing her reflection, Rukia regains her resolve and grabs Kaien's Zanpakutō, causing Aaroniero to call her pitiful as she has no way of cutting him down. However, she ignores him and begins to freeze her hand so she doesn't lose her grip on the sword. Rukia then points her broken Zanpakutō at Aaroniero, but the Arrancar doesn't think much of this. Rukia suddenly uses San no mai, Shirafune and her Zanpakutō reforms, causing it to go straight through Aaroniero's face. His true face then appears and Rukia tells him that while he has Kaien's body, his heart was left with her and she says farewell to the Espada. She then swings her Zanpakutō up out of the cylindrical capsule, causing it to break. The two Hollow heads are sent out of the glass cylindrical capsule they were concealed in and both Rukia and Aaroniero both fall to the ground. The bottom head begins to yell for Sōsuke Aizen's help and feels betrayed since Aizen promised him that there would be no more pain. The top head curses Rukia before cracking in half and the both of them die. Rukia tries to leave the room she's in and thinks to herself that she can't die alone and begins to remember her friends. She then remembers Orihime Inoue and states that she knows the loneliness of being a prisoner, the joy of your friends saving you and the fear of them getting hurt. She then hopes for Orihime not to be fearful and that she's coming to save her. However, Rukia collapses on the ground, unable to leave. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi scolds the Shinigami Women's Association for spending so much money, but Lieutenant Nanao Ise informs Yachiru that she was the one who spent the most money. Nanao tells everyone that they're going to sell candid pictures of famous people so they can quickly earn cash, and informs everyone that in the Human World these types of people are called paparazzi. Nanao then states that their targets will be the Gotei 13 members. Characters in Order of Appearance #Aaroniero Arruruerie #Kaien Shiba (Aaroniero's forecasting) #Rukia Kuchiki #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Yasutora Sado (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) #Orihime Inoue (flashback) Fights *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Kidō used: * Hadō #4 (flashback) * Hadō #33 (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * (flashback) Resurrección used: * Navigation Category:Episodes